christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Shekinah (US)
Shekinah is a black metal project that began in Russellville, Alabama in the United States. The project began in 2019, as another solo venture of Nocturnal Servant of Proven Existence, What Brings Ruin, Goatscorge, and Brainkrusher.thrashboy (April 14, 2019). "Black Metal Project 'Shekinah' Inks Deal with 'The Bearded Dragon Productions'". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on May 27, 2019. The project is signed to The Bearded Dragon Productions, similar to all of his other projects. Thomas Eversole of Brevarium, Disgyblaeth, and Orationem provided Drums for the project's two first releases.Nocturnal Iridescence (April 14, 2019). "Unblack Archives: SHEKINAH". Retrieved on May 27, 2019.Immortalon (April 25, 2011). "Thomas Eversole". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on May 27, 2019. The band is currently on a hiatus, while Nocturnal Servant addresses spiritual, mental, physical, and emotional issues in his personal life.Beard, Mason (October 2, 2019). "Nocturnal Servant Goes Dark". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on October 2, 2019. History Shekinah began in 2019, created by Nocturnal Servant. Nocturnal Servant previously created several projects, including Proven Existence, What Brings Ruin, and Brainkrusher. The band, while a solo project, began working on an EP, with Drums being performed by Thomas Eversole of Orationem, Brevarium, Disgyblaeth, as well as many others. Prior to the band releasing any material, the project signed with The Bearded Dragon Productions. The band debuted with their single, "Apostasy", which was released May 17, 2019.Lamb777 (May 24, 2019). "Shekinah". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on September 1, 2019. On May 24, 2019, the band digitally released their debut EP, Spiritual Darkness, with physical copies being made available via Blackened Label Records the day after. Following the EP's release, the band began working on a new album. On July 31, 2019, the band premiered a track on a new compilation, The Brotherhood, titled "Disciples of Truth". The album, titled Freedom, is set to be released via The Bearded Dragon Productions. However, the artwork for the album received controversy, due to the pentagram posted on the front of the cover. In response, the band released a statement about the pentagram."It has come to my attention that the artwork for the upcoming album "Freedom" has a few people concerned". Facebook. August 26, 2019. Retrieved on September 1, 2019. The album is set to be released on December 20, 2019.Beard, Mason (August 20, 2019). "Trve Pentecostal Black Metal: Shekinah Finishes Up New Album". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on September 1, 2019. Upon the album's release, the controversy was still abundantly present, as the pentagram was still present. It had been made clear by both the band and their label, that it was a way to provocate thought and "reclaim" a symbol that had once been a Christian symbol. Members '''Current' * "Nocturnal Servant" - Guitars, Vocals (2019-present) Session * Thomas Eversole - Drums (2019; guest appearance) Discograpy Studio albums * Freedom (2019) EPs * Spiritual Darkness (2019) Singles * "Apostasy" (2019) Compilation appearances * The Brotherhood (2019) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Unblack Metal Bands Category:Black Metal Bands Category:Raw Black Metal Bands Category:The Bearded Dragon Productions artists